bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yikmo/13 BLADEs – komentarze postaci 1/2
Cześć! Jedną z najciekawszych rzeczy, jakie napotkamy w najnowszym fanbooku pt. „'13 BLADES'", są bez wątpienia komentarze, które postaciom wystawiły… inne postacie. Są one pełne humoru i mówią wiele o relacjach, panujących pomiędzy członkami Gotei 13. Za przetłumaczenie ich na język angielski serdecznie dziękujemy cudownej ekipie Bleach Asylum. : Są tacy, którzy rozsiewają plotki o kompetencjach wicekapitana Sasakibe, lecz ja nie czuję niczego prócz podziwu dla jego płomiennej lojalności. : Bezgranicznie ufam Chōjirō. Rozumie on wszystkie niuanse i postępuje właściwie. Z tego powodu to on, nie kto inny, jest wicekapitanem 1. Oddziału. : Sporo wydarzyło się w przeszłości, ale nie żywię urazy do staruszka. Wciąż jest bardzo, bardzo energiczny. Chcę poznać jego sekret, tej. : Dziadek Yama? Jest wciąż przerażający, huh~ Bo nie osłabł ani trochę~ To niepokojące. Tak czy siak, napijemy się? Dziś wieczorem? : Co? Kapitan głównodowodzący? Mignął mi na kapitańskich naradach, ale to wszystko~ Cóż~ Słyszałam, że w dawnych latach odwiedzał bary. : Hmph, naprawdę nie mam niczego do powiedzenia na jego temat, choć sądzę, że jest pomocny od wielkiego dzwonu. Nieuprzejmość względem pani Yoruichi to coś, czego nigdy nie daruję. : Gościłem kilka razy w jego rezydencji, ale to oburzające, ta skala wszystkiego. Jego najbliższa rodzina jest dziwna… : Pani Yoruichi? Jej piękno, jej gracja nie rozbudzają twoich zmysłów? Głupcze! A później się dziwić, że ludzie… : Ten koci potwór? Nie należy już do Gotei 13. Właśnie dlatego nie ma niczego, co mógłbym o niej powiedzieć. …Przeszłość? Doprawdy nic. : Kapitan Suì-Fēng? Hm~ Ilość kocich wyrobów z roku na rok jest coraz bardziej oburzająca. Jestem pewny, że nigdy nie kupiłaby ich za moje pieniądze… Ona nigdy by nie... : Bardzo ci dziękuję! Fotografie kapitana Ukitake, które wtedy zdobyłaś, są moim skarbem! Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miała szansę zrobić więcej, proszę, zrób! : Fuoooowh! Kapitan Suì-Fēng? To moje słoneczko, ta, którą kocham! Kapitan Suì-Fēng… proszę, uderz mnie. : Gin-kun dawał mi mnóstwo suszonych persymon. Persymony Gina były naprawdę słodkie i pyszne. : Co u diabła? Koniec końców zniknął, niczego mi nie pozostawiając… Ja? Jest w porządku. Ponieważ taki był Gin jakiego znałam. : Widzisz~? Nie ma potrzeby strzelać takich skąpych min, prawda? Chcesz się napić, racja? Jego zdrowie! No weź, napijmy się! : Znam Kirę od czasu mych dni w Akademii. Przepraszam? Jest dla mnie miły? Nie, to nie możliwe, prawda? Wtedy ja… : Kapitan? Choć wygląda tak ponuro jak ja, nie jest taki. Potrafi mówić po angielsku, grać na instrumentach. Dobrze mieć go w pobliżu. : Rose jest bardzo stylowy, zupełnie tak jak ja. Jest przystojnym chłopem, racja? Cóż, nieważne jak bardzo będzie próbował, nigdy nie przebije mnie, tej! : Rose powrócił jako kapitan w tym samym czasie co ja i Shinji. Rozumiem, ten Ichimaru był w 3. Oddziale… : Twierdzisz, że wysiliłem się, by ich przywrócić? Najwyższa Komnata 46 nie jest takim upartym organem. Są otwarci na rozsądek. Tyle starych twarzy~ : Jest moją piękną kapitan, którą darzę głębokim szacunkiem. Jest też bardzo opiekuńcza. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktoś mógłby ją nienawidzić. : Zaraz po dziadku Yamie jest kapitanem o najdłuższym stażu~ Jest z pewnością bardzo troskliwa. Lecz jeśli ją rozgniewasz, znajdziesz się w opałach. Im milsza kobieta, tym większe niebezpieczeństwo. : Moi sempaj karcą mnie cały czas, ale kapitan Unohana jest zawsze bardzo opiekuńcza. Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę pracować dla niej! : Czego ode mnie chcesz? Kapitan 4. Oddziału? Już mnie nie interesuje. Ani jej umiejętności, ani jej prawdziwa tożsamość. : Isane jest moją cudowną asystentką. Mówię jej, by zachowywała się bardziej kobieco, ale… mniemam, że brak jej śmiałości. : Ilekroć bym nie rozmawiała z siorą, zazwyczaj mówimy o kapitan Unohanie. Ona naprawdę lubi kapitan Unohanę, huh. Cóż, ja tak mam z kapitanem Ukitake. : Kiedy znajdowałam się w celi 6. Oddziału, osobą odpowiedzialną za sprzątanie pomieszczenia był Hanatarō. Swobodnie rozmawialiśmy o różnych sprawach. : Chodził za mną, gdy zostaliśmy wysłani do Hueco Mundo. Naprawdę był wtedy utrapieniem. Szczerze mówiąc, to wszystko, co sobie o nim przypominam. : Hę? Shinji? Nic nie wiem o głupku Shinjim, ty głupku! Co niby chcesz usłyszeć? Sekrety głupiego Shinjiego? No to chętnie (śmiech). : Przysporzyłem Hirako same kłopoty. Ponoszę winę za to, że nie byłem w stanie go uratować na samym początku. : Shinji jest w 5. Oddziale, a ja w dziewiątce. Na stanowiska kapitańskie wróciliśmy dzięki starcowi. Dba o nas na swój własny sposób. : Ten człowiek nie pojmuje, czym jest przestrzeń osobista. Nigdy nie pojmował. Nienawidzę, gdy rozpycha się kiedy tylko zechce. : Karanie zdrajców pozostawiam Najwyższej Komnacie 46. On już nigdy nie postawi stopy w Seireitei. : Serio mnie wycyganił. Od początku nie ufałem Aizenowi. Przez ciągle dawanie się robić w bambuko, zaczynam wyglądać jak kretyn. : Kapitan Aizen… Nie, Aizen Sōsuke. Obecnie spełniam swe obowiązki członka Gotei 13 dzięki kapitanowi Hirako i Rangiku-san. : Nie mam interesu w Aizenie Sōsuke, który jest obecnie bezsilny dzięki mojemu wynalazkowi. Aczkolwiek, zacznę mieć, jeśli uda mu się wyswobodzić z więzów. : Prawie załamała się mentalnie z powodu Aizena, ale teraz jest już w porządku, prawda? Powiedzcie jej też, by tytułowała mnie „kapitanem Hitsugayą”. : Chociaż jej szermierka i zdolności bojowe są gorsze od moich czy Kiry, Hinamori jest niesamowita w Kidō. Tworzy własne kombinacje i tego typu rzeczy. : Wywarł na mnie wrażenie już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, ale dopiero pracując przy jego boku mogę stwierdzić, że jest niesamowity. Do tego jest szwagrem Rukii… Muszę jak najszybciej stać się lepszym od niego! : Doskonale znam życzliwość, którą Nii-sama okazuje w stosunku do każdego. Cieszę się, że teraz, gdy osiągnęłam Bankai, mogę służyć Nii-sama swoją pomocą. : Często bawiliśmy się razem w przeszłości. Obecnie zawsze wygląda tak poprawnie. Wiesz, to ważne, by od czasu do czasu wyluzować. : Rozumiem, że Rukia jest ważna, ale to było podłe… zostawić mnie w tyle zaraz po przybyciu do Las Noches. : Jest prostolinijny i impulsywny, ale to także jego silne strony. 6. Oddział stał się żywszy, odkąd przybył Renji. : Renji, huh. Jest lekkomyślny jak zwykle. Myślę jednak, że od czasu spotkania z Ichigo stał się o wiele spokojniejszy. : Łatwo było wrobić go w trening z Sado-sa… eh!? Nie, nie. To znaczy, proszę, uważaj, bo łatwo cię wykorzystać. : Uważam, że lepiej pasowałby do 11. Oddziału. Wygląda na to, że posiada nowe Bankai. Chcę się z nim wkrótce zmierzyć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach